


DeadAlive AU

by markwatneyandensemble



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, F/M, a diverged in a perpendicular direction, and published it, but its one of those things, i could still get sued for intellectual property, rather than a straight up au, so yeah lets just call it a canon divergence, well more than just a divergence, where i feel like if i changed the names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwatneyandensemble/pseuds/markwatneyandensemble
Summary: 6. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair (from the way you said I love you set)





	DeadAlive AU

 

 

 

 

With no idea how long or short a time he’d been asleep, Mulder opened his eyes and struggled for breath. 

The room he found himself in was mostly dim, the generic fluorescent lights flickering every so often. There was a solitary window in the corner, blinds mostly closed, hiding the golden, sunny outside. 

And then, there  _she_  was. Asleep, about twelve inches from his bedside, covered in a standard hospital blanket, fast asleep. Her hair was different- a darker hue of red, a bit shorter, and it fell over her face like a curtain. 

He tried so hard to take in his foreign surroundings, trying to piece together the situation before Scully woke up and filled in the gaps, but his gaze just kept returning to her. 

 _She is so beautiful_ , he thought, over and over. It was like his brain was shorting out, just cycling through a quick, familiar loop of those four, accurate words. He had no way of knowing how long he’d been out. No recollection of what had happened to him.  _Must’ve been bad_ , he figured.  _What with not remembering anything at all._

In lieu of a clock or calendar, and judging solely on how Scully’s hair had changed, it could have been weeks or months.  _God, let it not have been months. In that time, Pendrell could have gotten up the courage and actually made a move. Or worse, Frohike._

She whimpered in her slumber, curling closer to the arm of the chair. After a second, she turned in her sleep, moving to lean against the other side. A wayward sunbeam from the far window had fought it’s way through a crack in the blinds and was tracking across her body.  

Having been in planes and trains and buses and cars with her in the past three years, he knew what a light sleeper she was, and how even a sunbeam at the right angle could wake her up. Despite her clearly getting some much needed rest, he prayed that it would do the same now. He yearned to talk to her. Five minutes conscious, in a hospital, with God knows what machinery sticking out of him every which way, and all he really needed was Scully’s voice. 

 _She’s your partner. You can’t be feeling these things_ , he told himself.  _Calm down._

But then, she stirred, and his self-reprimand stopped abruptly as she sleepily pawed at the sun in her eye. _I love you_ , he thought, ignoring all logic. 

Scully blinked a few times, oblivious to his now-open eyes. She pushed her hair off her face, and something tingled in the back of his head. _She looks a little different,_  he thought.  _Not bad. No, not in any way bad._  But different then he remembered. 

But then she raked her eyes up him, with the sweetest, most loving smile on her face, until she reached his face. When her eyes fell to his face, her jaw dropped, eyes filling with tears. She quickly pushed the crummy hospital blanket aside and leaned closer, grabbing his hand. She brought it to her mouth a second, kissing his bruised knuckles.  _That’s new._

“Hey,” she whispered into his palm, cupping it, squeezing it, tightly. “How are you feeling?” 

_She’d never spoken to him like that before. Not when he was in a hospital. So soft and concerned, not a hint of anger or bitterness about what stupid move he’d pulled._

“Fine,” he rasped. He nodded at the tubes stuck out of him. “Must be bad, though.” 

Scully laughed, the tears welled in her eyes finally making a break down her cheeks. “Yeah, you could say that.” She squeezed his hand again. “You’re okay now, though.” 

He smiled at her, squeezing back as best he could. “How long was I out?” 

“You’ve been gone a little over two months.” Her voice was shaky, and her jaw trembled a little. 

 _Gone? What does that mean?_ He nearly asked about it, before deciding against it. She looked so worried. So different from the buttoned up Scully he remembered. She didn’t need the pestering. 

He changed the subject, and reached up weakly to touch a lock of her hair. “This is new.” 

She smiled, and wiped her cheek, shaking her head. “Uh-uh. Well, a little longer- I haven’t gotten around to it cutting it yet.“ 

His expression immediately changed to confusion, but she missed it as she looked down at her lap. If she absently rubbed her currently-flat stomach, he didn’t notice.

“There are some new things, though. Not my hair but-“ she glanced up and stopped abruptly when she saw his face. “What?”

“Scully, how long has it been?” he asked, again, panic rising in his throat. 

“Two and a half months. Don’t you remember what happened before-” she started to ask, stopping only when she realized he wasn’t able to give the correct answer. Her eyes widened as she pieced together what was going on. 

“I… I’ll get your doctor.” 

She then stood, and made a break for the door. 

 

 


End file.
